


Flying Lessons

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: I had always been rather tomboyish, and growing up in a house full of boys certainly didn’t encourage anything different. Somewhere along the way something changed, and overnight I became a woman. Would my friends still view me the same way? Surely my 5th year would be no different from the ones before.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the series The Eagle and the Lions.   
> Takes place during Prison of Azkaban (Fall ‘93-Spring ‘94)  
> First Chapter is backstory relevant to the series.  
> This is a rewrite- originally published 5/26/20, I’ve done some story line editing now that I’m working on the final story of the series. You can view the original by clicking the series First Edition E&L.  
> I do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, or references named herein. The OFCs, OFMs, and non-cannon locations are my own.   
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so enjoy?  
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.  
> Beta by Frankie02Toes

Womanhood hit me like the Knightbus; dead silence then WHAM, it’s there. Maybe it’s because I was such a tomboy, or maybe it’s because I was a late bloomer. Whatever the case, one day I went to sleep in my baggy sweatpants, and the next day I woke up with breasts and the desire to wear dresses. 

My parents moved to back to their ancestral home in Devon, England in 1981 a few weeks after my 3rd birthday, just up the road from a wonderful wizarding family with 6 kids and a 7th on the way. My parents made fast friends with Molly and Arthur Weasley, and because my archaeologist parents were often away on digs, Mrs.Weasley graciously offered to teach me along with her 5 other children. Their oldest, a boy named Bill, would be attending Hogwarts that fall so there was room for one more (though frankly I suspect that even if there were five of us, Mrs.Weasley would have taken us in). 

And so I grew up, the only girl for miles except Ginny, who was as much one of the boys as I was by the time she was old enough to tag along. I would play in the dirt and mud, catch bugs and play quidditch and I wore clothes like the boys. Ginny tried to tag along, but being three years younger, Mrs. Weasley kept her close. The twins, Fred and George, and I were especially close because we were the same age. My birthday was May 1st, exactly one month after theirs. I felt like part of the family, and once, even tried to turn my hair red to match. The household dwindled over the years; Charlie left for school, then Percy, then it was our turn. 

I arrived at my first year of Hogwarts with my best friends, Fred and George, but we were soon separated during the sorting. They went off to Gryffindor as they had expected, and I was chosen for Ravenclaw. I knew this would happen; I was after all, a legacy. My parents and their parents and their parents before them all went to Ravenclaw, so it was only natural that I too would go. But I had hoped that I would be in the same house as my friends. We had dreamed for years about the mayhem we would cause as Gryffindors. 

As wild as I was at the Burrow, I was the opposite at Hogwarts. I was quiet and bookish, most of my spare time spent in the library or drawing dragons in a ratty sketchbook in the courtyard. The teachers liked me, and even Snape offered reserved indifference to me. Perhaps this was due to my separation from the twins, or maybe I was only wild at their encouragement.  
Still, on occasion I would take part in one of their adventures. While George was the smarter of the two, and often the brains of the operation, he was as susceptible to a challenge as Fred, and I would take advantage of this frequently. Once I told them that I doubted they could steal all the toilet seats in the castle. As usual, I was the lookout and distraction; falling down or dropping books to alert them to someone’s presence. No one suspected the small, quiet, dark haired girl from Ravenclaw so the twins always got in trouble while I escaped unscathed. 

I made my way through the years at Hogwarts relatively unnoticed. In my second year I tried out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and to the joy of Fred and George I started playing the position of beater, same as them. I paid attention in my classes and got good grades. My previous fascination with dragons turned almost to obsession when Charlie graduated and went off to Romania to study dragons. I begged Hagrid to give me as much experience in magical creatures as I could. He agreed, and so I helped out with his veritable menagerie, spending most early mornings and evenings at his hut. I would even later bribe him to let me see the “secret” dragons they brought in for the Triwizards Tournament in my 6th year. 

Then, over Christmas break in my 5th year, it happened - the Knightbus of womanhood slammed into existence. The Weasleys were having their Christmas party and I had gone over early to help out as I did every year. I brought Molly her usual Christmas present of Celestina Warbeck’s latest album and I had muggle trinkets for Arthur. Molly always made me clothes; wonderful soft comfortable clothes. This year she made me a royal blue dress, “since I didn’t have any dresses dear” she said as she handed me the package. I made to throw the dress on where I stood but she tut-tutted me into a room off the kitchen. When I came out she exclaimed in delight and immediately began to fuss over the dress. “Well, it’s a little tight up top, you’ve grown more than I expected, but it fits well enough.” I smoothed the skirt lovingly with my hands. “It’s beautiful,” I breathed. I looked up to see the whole family standing in the kitchen. I did a twirl then put my hands on my hips in a very unlady like fashion. Fred and George had funny looks on their faces, almost as if they were pained. Mr. Weasley clapped and said “You look lovely, dear! Well done Molly! Let’s eat, shall we?”

Before returning to school I bought several other dresses, though the blue one was always my favorite. The royal blue color brought out the deep blue of my eyes and the soft fabric clung to my curves and fanned out in a full skirt over my hips. I would twirl around, feeling like a princess. Once Fred saw me spinning and laughed, saying “Well look who thinks she’s royalty now?” Every time they saw me in the halls they would bow low and address me as “princess” or “your highness”. I noticed that people, particularly boys, looked at me differently when I wore the dresses. Being the only girl my age around, and not having many female friends I was a bit surprised at this, and surprised at the feelings I had when I caught them looking. It was like the bottom dropped out of my stomach and my breath would catch in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

One unusually warm February afternoon in my 5th year I decided to take my books outside and do some studying by the pitch to watch Gryffindor practice. I thought it would be a good distraction from my somber mood. Valentine’s Day was coming and “love” was in the air. I hadn’t ever paid attention to this before, other than sharing chocolates with friends and mocking the excessive pda.

Taking my books out of my bag I watched the practice for a minute. Oliver Wood, the team captain, was yelling at Fred and George to quit trying to knock each other off their brooms. I grew up with them and was always amused by their antics but Oliver, it seemed, was not. They would obey for a minute, but once his back was turned one would waggle a stern finger at the other, pretending to be Oliver. As the team got back to practicing I started on my homework. I usually loved my school work but the combination of the warm air and the particularly boring chapter in History of Magic caused my attention to drift away.  
I watched the players soar through the air, executing daring drops and dancer-like turns. Oliver sat straight on his broom, focused on the quaffle with fierce attention. The wind caught his robes blowing them out behind him and plastering his sweat-soaked shirt to his chest. I’d never noticed how well defined he was. Even at this distance I could see the distinct lines of his abs, flexing as he directed his broom. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I tried to return my focus to my studies, but the effort was in vain. 

My eyes wandered back to the pitch just in time to see Oliver dive to catch the quaffle, his arms bulging with the effort as he pulled his broom up short. Looking around for someone to throw the quaffle to, he saw me on the grass and waved. I waggled my fingers back at him, desperately hoping he couldn’t see my scarlet cheeks from way up there. Stop it! I told myself. What is wrong with you? I returned my gaze to my books, determined to finish at least one assignment. 

As the sun started to set I began to pack up my things. With my head in my bookbag I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, expecting it to be Fred and George, but instead it was Oliver. The surprise must have shown on my face because he coughed nervously. I’d seen Oliver around a lot, and talked to him on many occasions, but I would consider us more acquaintances than friends. 

“Hi Oliver,” I said. “Good practice ya?” He nodded excitedly, “Yeah it was good, Harry’s the best seeker I’ve ever seen. I just know we’ll get the cup this year! You know, after Charlie left I lost hope that we’d ever get the cup again...” He paused, a dreamy look in his eyes. I stood, brushing off my pants and said, “Um, Oliver, did you need something or did you just want to give me the dream team roster?” He coughed nervously again. “Listen, I wanted to ask you something.” At the tone of his voice my heart picked up it’s pace and I felt my eyelids lower. “Sure,” I said, my voice coming out more of a purr than words. He coughed again, and stepped closer. “I was wondering if…” He looked at me, and I stepped closer. “Yes?” I breathed. He took my hand, “Would you go out with me?” Taking in a deep breath, I looked up into his brown eyes. “Oh,” I said softly, “Yes, I’d love to.” He leaned in, his soft lips barely touching mine, waiting for permission. I leaned into him, pressing my lips into his. His arm encircled my waist, pulled me closer. As I melted into him, I heard clapping and hoots and hollers coming from the quidditch pitch. Sheepishly, we broke apart to see the Gryffindor team standing there watching us. I blushed almost as red as Fred and George’s hair, then, while still holding Oliver’s hand, curtsied and grinned at the team. 

As far as first kisses go, it was pretty magical, though of course I didn’t have anything to compare it to. Oliver and I kept it slow for the first month, mostly hanging out together in the library or on the grass by the lake. Although we kissed frequently we didn’t do much else. 

After three months I was becoming impatient and, to be honest, a little worried. Oliver knew I was a virgin, and I suspected he never attempted to push me for sex because he wasn’t really interested in me. Everytime we would get close to having sex, he would pull away with an excuse; he’d heard footsteps or a door, or he had a test to study for, or practice to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

The day before Easter break we were fooling around on the couch in the prefect's bathroom. I was sure that Oliver would come back from the two week vacation and decide he needed someone more mature, more experienced than me. Determined not to let the last moments with him go to waste, I made one final attempt to really get in his pants. Kissing him deeply, I fought to get his belt undone. I tugged on the button to his jeans but as I started to draw his zipper down Oliver placed his hands over mine. Blowing out an exasperated sigh I let my hands drop to my sides and sat back on my heels. 

Oliver dropped to his knees in front of me. Cupping my face in his hands he turned my head to look at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Staring into those big brown eyes, worry etched into his face, I couldn’t help but relax a little. The words poured out of me in a rush. “It’s just, every time we get close to, you know, you um, you stop it. And um, I was beginning to wonder if maybe you just um, didn’t want me like that or if um, maybe you wanted someone more, um, you know,” I blushed, “experienced.”

Oliver chuckled. He moved to sit beside me and pulled me into his lap. Stroking my hair and nuzzling my neck he whispered, “I just want to take my time with you.” Pulling away a little, he gestured around the room. “We’re always rushed here, always on edge. Someone could come in at any minute and I didn’t think that would be fair to you.” Turning me in his arms to face him he brushed the hair out of my face. “I had intended to ask you when we got here, but“ his eyes drifted down my body, “I got distracted. I was hoping you’d come home with me over Easter Break. Your parents are on a dig, right? So you planned on staying here? But...don’t you think it would be better if we didn't have to be apart?” As he said this he brought a hand up to cup my breast and glided a thumb over my nipple. I gasped and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to paste a bored look on my face. “I guess that might be slightly better than being here by myself.” He frowned in concern before realizing I was joking. He took his revenge by tickling me until I was breathless with laughter. The laughter quickly turned to moans as I found myself underneath him, the bulge in his pants pressing into me. He kissed me fiercely, then pulled himself off me. As he stood, he held out a hand to me. I let him pull me up and into an embrace. We lingered in that hug for a long time. I broke the hug, and looking mischievously up at him, I said, “Well I guess I better go pack and let McGonagall know I won’t be sticking around for break.” I gave him one more longing kiss, then silently left the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of break dawned bright and sunny. I had stayed up late, trying on clothes, packing and unpacking until finally, exhausted, I closed and locked the trunk and went to bed. Blinking sleepily in the early morning light, I yawned and stretched. With a jolt I remembered what day it was and I jumped out of bed. I scooped up my bath tote and sighed with relief as I noticed the curtains on the other four posters were tightly shut. I had at least had the foresight when stumbling into bed to leave my curtains partially open so the sunrise would wake me before everyone else. When I got to the dormitory bathroom, I turned on the water, then checked my reflection in the mirror while the water warmed up. Leaning in close I grabbed my tweezers and plucked at a few stray eyebrow hairs. Satisfied, I slid under the warm spray of water, letting the heat soak into my bones. As I slid the soap over my body I began to think about Oliver. How wonderful it would feel when his hands slid over my body, how tightly he could wrap me in his well-muscled arms, and how amazing the rest of him must look.

As I was finishing up in the shower, other girls started to arrive. Cho Chang, a 3rd year, was the first to arrive. I was sort of friends with her since we both played quidditch for Ravenclaw, though we didn’t hang out much outside of practice. “Hiya Cho” I said as I slipped into my robes. “Morning!” She said, smiling. “I thought you weren’t going home for the break?” “Oh, change of plans,” I said. Luna, another 3rd year, entered the bath. Staring at me with her big dreamy eyes she said, “She’s going home with Oliver.” Blushing, I tried to deny it. Not believing my weak denials, Cho and another girl hooted and hollered. My face on fire, I giggled sheepishly and fled the bathroom. 

I was headed through the great hall when I heard “Oi!” beside me. I turned to see Fred coming up on my left. “We thought you were staying behind!” I felt a tug on the bag slung over my right shoulder. I turned to see George keeping pace with me. “Yeah, you said you were staying! This is definitely not staying.” George said. “Are you coming to The Burrow?” asked Fred. “Or are you going somewhere else?” asked George suspiciously. They exchanged knowing looks over my head. I blushed and walked faster. They kept pace with me for a minute, then, spotting Lee, they peeled off. “Just remember,” yelled Fred. “We taught him everything he knows!” George bellowed. I laughed and rolled my eyes, the blush fading. 

Oliver had told me to meet him at the Hog’s Head where we could travel by Floo to his home. He could apparate just fine but was nervous about bringing me along. “Wouldn’t want to get you splinched before we had any fun!” he said in his rolling Scottish brogue. I took the carriage down to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students, but split off to head into the Hog’s Head instead of the train. 

Pushing open the door, I stood still for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Oliver was sitting at the bar with his back to the door, chatting at Aberforth, the bar owner. When I could see clearly, I walked over to the bar and poked Oliver in the side. “Oi,” I exclaimed. “How’d you get here so fast?” He waggled his fingers and said, “Magic.” I rolled my eyes. He slid off his chair and drew me into an embrace. “Ready?” he whispered, his voice full of meaning. “Mhmm” I choked out in reply. Taking my hand he led me over to one of the large fireplaces across the room. Stepping into the fireplace I threw a handful of Floo powder and said “Burnbank Cottage.” Oliver had made me repeat this several times over the last few days. 

I stepped out of the fireplace into a brightly lit whitewashed room. Huge windows looked over a vast green meadow sprawling out to meet the sea. I could hear the distant waves lapping at the shore. I was so enthralled I didn’t hear Oliver come up behind me. Strong hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. “Welcome to my house” he murmured in my ear. “Oliver! It’s so beautiful!” I breathed. Turning me around to face him, he took a long look at me and said, “Yes it is,” and then kissed me. The kiss was full of promises...and heat. 

When we came up for air, he asked cheerily, “Lunch?” I stared at him open-mouthed. My stomach rumbled and I looked down angrily at it. “I guess so.” I had been too excited and nervous for breakfast, and it was now well past lunch time. “My room is down the hall on the right, go dump your bag in there and I’ll fix up lunch.” Oliver waved me in the direction of his room and turned toward the kitchen. 

Two windows in the south wall lit the room as brightly as the living room. The roof slanted down to meet the south wall, and a skylight was set in the northern half of the ceiling. Under the skylight sat a large four poster bed. I bet it looks like you are sleeping under the stars, I thought as I set my stuff down on a low dresser. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I lay back, looking up at the sky. The skylight filled my view. Sinking into the softness of the blankets I watched the clouds race across the bright blue sky. I was so entrenched in my daydreaming I didn’t hear Oliver come in. “Captivating isn’t it?” said a voice from the door. Propping myself up on my elbow I looked at him, blushing. “Sorry Oliver, I just…” Gliding over to me he shushed me. “I liked seeing you like this, in my bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

I was wearing my favorite white hightops, high waisted denim shorts, and a loose, off the shoulder Kingmaker band tee. Kicking off my shoes, I scooted further onto the bed. “Well I guess I’ll just stay right here then.” I lay back again and pillowing my head on my arms I turned to watch him. “I’ll admit though, the skylight seems less fascinating with you to look at instead.” I said coyly. His lips curled into a slight smile and he lay down on the bed next to me, sliding a hand under my shirt to lightly caress my stomach. I giggled and flinched as he crossed a ticklish spot.

He drew his hand over the spot again and I bucked, letting out a small moan as things tightened inside me. Pulling me against him he lowered his head toward mine. That slow lingering kiss brought out another moan and I slid my hands under his shirt, tugging at it. He broke the kiss to let me tug his Puddlemere shirt over his head. He slid his arms out and tossed it over the side of the bed as he moved to straddle my hips. With deep satisfaction I watched his chest flex as he discarded the shirt. Placing his hands around my waist he slid them up my body, taking my shirt with them. I arched my back up to him, letting him lift the shirt over my head. Running his hands down my back he deftly unhooked my bra, and laid me back down on the bed. Sitting back, he dropped my shirt on the floor and looked down at me. Reaching forward, he ran a finger under my jaw, down my throat, and between my breasts. Catching the bra with his finger he pulled it away from me, my breasts bouncing free of their restraint. Tossing the bra aside, he ran his fingers lightly over my nipples, drawing a moan from my lips. Tracing circles around one, he gently pinched the point of the other and rolled it through his fingers. I gasped and squirmed, but his powerful legs held me fast against the bed. He scooted down my body and pressed the front of his jeans into me. I could feel him starting to stiffen, straining against his pants. He leaned forward to take my nipple in his mouth, still languidly grasping my other one. First he teased the hard point with his tongue, lapping at the tip. Then slowly he closed his mouth and sucked, occasionally applying light pressure with his teeth. My body was on fire and I bucked and writhed against him. He released the pressure as I threw my head back into the soft pillows. “Please,” I breathed out desperately, “More.” Chuckling, he lowered himself beside me. “Not yet,” he whispered. 

I playfully pushed his shoulder, knocking him onto his back. Seizing the opportunity, I straddled him, putting him in the same position he had me. I wasn’t as strong as him, but I was strong enough, and he would have to put in some effort to shift me. He tried playfully for a minute, until I leaned down to kiss him. Parting his lips with my tongue I kissed him deeply, passionately, and, dropping my hips into his, I ground into him, rubbing against him provocatively as he pressed into me. I kissed my way down his neck, across his broad chest, licking at a nipple. He shivered with pleasure and I moved down his firm stomach to the top of his jeans. Sliding my hand up the straining zipper, I undid the button, and paused, waiting for a hand to grab mine and stop me. None did, his hands remained patiently by his side as he watched me, eyes bright with need. I slowly undid the zipper, excitement building within me. I moved down his legs, sliding my fingers into his waistband. I leaned back on my heels, no longer trapping him beneath me, and I tugged. He raised his hips to let me slide his jeans down his muscular legs. 

Moving toward the end of the bed, I stepped off and gently pulled his jeans free. I crawled back to his body, moving slowly, running a hand up a leg as I moved. Free of the restricting jeans I could see he was hard, and getting harder as I watched. His breathing grew shallow as I pulled down his boxers and grasped his thickening cock. My eyes grew wide as my hand barely closed around it. Hesitantly, I moved my hand up and down, feeling the soft skin glide under my hand.  
Leaning forward, I stretched out my tongue to touch the lip, licking tentatively. Suddenly nervous, I looked up the length of his body to see him watching me. “I…” I stammered. “I’ve never done this before. Will you...will you tell me if I’m doing it wrong?” I blushed fiercely and looked down. Warm hands cupped my cheek. Oliver sat up slightly to look me in the eyes. “Just go slow, find what feels good to you, and it will feel good to me.” He leaned back into the pillows. “Oh,” he said. “No teeth.” Nodding, I turned my attention back to his cock. The break in mood had caused him to wilt slightly, but I set my jaw in determination and began to stroke it softly. Lowering my mouth again, I carefully licked around the head. Slowly, I opened my mouth and slid the head in, silently reminding myself to watch my teeth. I flicked my tongue against it, curling and uncurling my tongue, enjoying the new sensation. I opened my mouth wide to accept more of him. I slid down the length of him until he bumped into my tonsils and I gagged slightly. “Relax,” Oliver said softly. “Breath out your mouth and your throat will be more accepting.” I let the tip of him rest against my throat and breathed. My body relaxed around him and he slid in further. Surprised at the feeling of him filling my mouth and throat I swallowed, and he gasped. I slid him out of my mouth and looked at him concerned. “No, that was good, really good” He said looking down at me. “The tip is just sensitive, that’s all.” Grinning, I worked him back into my mouth, this time keeping my eyes on him. I slid up and down the length of him slowly, each time taking more and more of him. By the time I was able to swallow all of him, Oliver was fighting the urge to thrust into me, gripping the blankets and pressing into the bed. I started moving up and down along his shaft more quickly, and his breath quickened into moans. As I closed my throat around the tip again he lost control and bucked his hips up, forcing his cock through my tightened throat. I felt him expand and contract and I swallowed rapidly, frantically trying not to choke on the liquid filling my mouth. Oliver fell back onto the pillows breathing hard. “So sorry!” he gasped out. “I didn’t expect that…I didn’t expect your first time to get me there so quickly.” I breathed out a sigh of relief and he tugged at my arm. “Come here,” he said, patting the bed next to him. “Lay with me while I catch my breath.” I lay down beside him, resting my head on his chest. Stroking my hair, he rested his head on top of mine. I drew lazy circles over his abdomen while his breathing returned to normal. When it did, he tilted his face toward me for a kiss. I shied away. “Oliver…” I said shyly. “I’ll taste like you.” “Doesn’t matter,“ he replied smiling. “Let me kiss you.”


	6. Chapter 6

He held me against him while he kissed me deeply, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I loved his kisses. They were always tender, yet filled with promises of less tender things. When he kissed me, I felt like our feet could leave the ground at any moment, and we would just float away. Rolling on top of me, he moved to kiss his way along my jaw, down my neck, and across my collar bone. He worked his way down my chest, pausing to roll my nipples between his teeth. When a moan slipped past my lips, he continued down along my body. Reaching the top of my high-waisted shorts he stopped and slid his hand under the button, undoing the shorts. Running his hands down the side of the shorts he caught the hem and pulled, working them down my legs. Bending my knees, he slid the shorts over them and down over my feet, dropping them on the floor out of sight. Leaning back on his heels, he looked down at me, letting his gaze linger over me. He let out a low whistle, and brought his hands up to trace the line of my underwear. They were red, and made entirely of lace. Wide lace bands swooped in a high arch over my hips, meeting in a deep v in front. He ran his hands along the lace, moving up over my sides. Lifting my hips, he followed the bands as they dipped across my buttocks. Letting out an admiring sigh, he hooked his fingers into the top of the lace and slid them down over my ass. Slowly, he drew them down my thighs, over my knees, and down my shins. Gently slipping them over my feet he tossed them on the floor.

Suddenly I felt completely exposed, so vulnerable under his gaze. Blushing, I pressed my legs together, hiding myself from him. With a featherlight touch Oliver ran a finger down the line where my legs pressed together. “Please,” he asked, and with that one word he told me I’d be safe, he’d be gentle, I had nothing to be shy about, and so much more. I relaxed, letting my knees fall out to the sides. Bending over me he lightly brushed his lips across my stomach and traced his fingers up my thighs. Working his hands up my thighs he tenderly brushed a thumb across my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body. Rubbing circles with his thumb he kissed lower and lower until I felt his warm breath tease across my sensitive clit. As his tongue flicked out across me I let out my breath in a soft moan. He licked tentatively at first, watching my reactions, and I relaxed back into the pillows and closed my eyes. He explored me with his tongue for a while then gently moved a finger down my slit. He delicately rubbed up and down, parting my lips. I opened readily for him and he started to work a finger inside me. Sliding in up to the first knuckle he paused and increased the pressure with his tongue. Taking my clit into his mouth he started to suck and lick while pressing his finger deeper into me. When he could go no further he slid back out and repeated the process until he was slick with my wetness and I was moaning in pleasure. Carefully he pressed a second finger against my entrance and slowly pushed into me. I gasped at the sensation as my insides stretched around him. When he had worked two fingers all the way inside me he turned his hand and crooked his fingers, stroking the top of me. I gasped and jerked my head back into the pillows, arching my back. He pushed into me, caressing me, still licking and sucking at my clit, working the kindling of an orgasm into a full blaze. It ripped through me, and I gasped and screamed, body bucking with the intensity. 

I lay there, panting, eyes shut, as the orgasm faded to embers inside me. I felt him slide up my body and his soft lips touched mine. We kissed deeply and I tasted myself on his lips. He raised himself up on his hands and looked down at me. “I’ve wanted to do that since you wore that blue dress to our practice after Christmas” he said softly. I blushed and whispered “I didn’t know you ever noticed me.” He nodded. “I was going to ask you the next time I saw you but I never saw you without Fred and George, and I thought their heckling would take away the romance of it.” I giggled. “Oh I bet. They haven’t harassed you about this have they?” “Loads,” he said grinning back. “But it’s worth it. They’re just jealous.” I made noises of protest and he silenced me by kissing me passionately. I gave myself over to him, raising my hips to grind against him and drawing trails down his back with my nails.

I felt him grow hard against my stomach as I pushed against him. He slid his hips back and positioned himself so the tip of his hardening cock was pressing against my entrance. Rocking his hips forward and back he eased the tip of himself into me. I bit my lip to hold back a squeak of pain as he pressed into me. Kissing me again, he grazed my nipple with his fingers sending rays of pleasure shooting through my body. Gradually, one slow thrust at a time, he worked his length inside me. I stretched around him moaning as the pain turned to pleasure. Picking up a steady rhythm he began to move in and out of me. “Oliver,” I breathed. Leaning in to kiss me, he increased the pace, sliding almost all the way out of me, then driving all the way into me in one fluid motion. The tendrils of an orgasm spread throughout my body, sending lines of fire coursing through my nerves. As the intensity grew, I moaned into his mouth, bucking my body into his. Faster he moved, driving me over the edge. I came for him, my muscles spasming around him as he continued to thrust in and out of me. The orgasm rolled over me in waves, peaking at each thrust, until I felt him expand inside me. Kissing me furiously, he slammed into me with one final thrust as he came. 

The intensity of his kiss faded to a soft sweetness and he lowered himself to rest on his forearms. He slid out of me, and rolled over to flop onto his back next to me, breathing out a contented sigh. Pulling me into him, we lay there in the growing darkness, watching the stars start to sparkle across the sky. We relaxed in contented silence as the moon drifted slowly across the sky. “I had this whole thing planned, it was going to be so romantic,” he murmured to me in the dark. “But you were just so distracting laying there, I couldn’t resist.” Rolling over to nestle my head on his chest, I trailed my fingers around his abdomen. “We have two whole weeks, just us, I’m sure we’ll have time for that” I whispered. Rolling on top of me he kissed me deeply, he parted my legs with his knee and said as he slid inside me, “That we do, and I plan to take advantage of every minute.”

\---Fin---


End file.
